The Sister Of The Ring
by Purple Dragon Of The Flames
Summary: A new spirit from Egypt is in town and does Bakura know her? Emily was just a new girl at school, but Bakura seemed to have taken an interest in the ring she wears. What does this new spirit do that changes the game completely? Is she the gods new plan to destroy Zork and if so how can she help?
1. Chapter 1 A slap for a stare

_**I have great plans for this story so I hope you guys like the first chapter and I'll try and put a new chapter up each week**_

_**If you go to my profile you can see what Emily is meant to look like by clicking on**____**the link**____**and other things to do with the story.**_

_**Please review I love getting them because I like knowing someone it actually reading my stories and if you have any ideas that you would like me to**____**add to**____**the stories or your confused about something feel free to ask because it sucks when you don't get what just happened,**_

_**Well I'll stop talking**____**now**____**and I'll let you read**_

_**The Sister Of The Ring.**_

_Chapter 1_

_A Slap For A Stare_

"I am Emily Haymitch," I told myself in the mirror. "I have black hair with a side fringe to the right. My hair falls half-way down my back and I have blue streaks all through it, and one gold streak on the left." The gold wasn't dye, though. I just naturally had it in my hair for some screwed up reason.

This was my twelfth school, Domino High. It probably wasn't good that I was talking to myself in the girls' bathroom on my first day here, but I needed to do it, and it wasn't like anyone was in here. It was how I calmed my nerves down. I'd stand in front of a mirror and talk about myself; today, I was describing what I looked like.

You get used to changing schools a lot, but it still doesn't make it any easier, especially when you're always the weird, emo girl sitting in that back of the classroom. I guess I did bring it upon myself, though.

I never really tried hard to make friends, I never really like people. I had friends at my last school, but I guess you could say I was in the wrong crowd. Most of them did drugs. I didn't touch the drugs; all I did was drink. I'd seen what drugs did to people, how they ended lives and destroyed families. They destroyed _my_ family, on this very day, actually.

The bell rang.

Okay. So I needed to go to Room F2 for home room. I made my way out of the bathroom and pulled out my map. I really didn't feel like getting lost.

_Crash_!

"Watch where you're going, you idiot!"

I pulled myself off the floor to see a boy with tidy brown hair__looking down at me with disgust. I dusted off my skirt.

"Sorry, I was trying to read the map. I'm new here." I held out my hand. "I'm Emily Haymitch." After a minute of holding my hand out, I realised he was not going to shake it, and I quickly withdrew it.

"Whatever. Just don't bump into me again. I'm letting you off because you're new and don't know how it works here, but if do it again you'll regret it," he growled and walked off. Well, I think I might have just met the dick of the school. Great.

I finally found my home room and walked in. The teacher wasn't in yet, so everyone was gathered in little groups around different tables. I instantly walked my way to the back of my classroom, but stopped myself. _I'm not going to do that this time. This time I'm not going to be the weird kid at the back of the classroom._

The teacher came in so I quickly rushed to a seat in the middle.

"Settle down, class. Okay, Emily, come up and tell us a little bit about yourself." Great, they made me do this at every school! It was pointless, really: half the kids didn't listen, a quarter didn't care and the others that did listen were nerds.

"Sure," I whispered, just loud enough for the teacher to hear me. I made my way to the front of the classroom. All eyes were on me – well, most.

"Hi. I'm, um, Emily Haymitch. I come from New Zealand – and where I come from, we slap boys for staring," I said, while eyeing a boy with blond, shaggy hair.

A boy behind him with a brown mohawk whacked his head. "Joey, if you're gonna stare, don't get caught doing it!" Everyone laughed. I quickly took my seat while everyone was distracted. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned around to see a girl.

"Sorry about Joey and Tristan. They can be real idiots at times," she claims. She had short brown hair that fell just below her shoulders. She put her hand out. "I'm Tea." I shook hands with her. Yes! People _did_ still shake hands when they met for the first time! "So, what class do you have first?"

"History in M7." History was my favourite subject. It was the only subject I paid attention to. I did well in school, but I never put in any effort. I did especially well in maths.

"Ryou's in that class! I'll get him to take you there. He's in F1 across the hall from us – with Yugi and Marik!" She shrieked with joy. That was one of the reasons I didn't like people: they were too happy! I wasn't much of a happy person, which was probably why I normally got labelled the 'emo girl'.

"That's good, I'll get to know someone in the class, then." Well, maybe this school was different. Maybe I'd make friends that the cops weren't trying to catch.

The bell rang.

Tea grabbed my wrist and led me out, with a big smile like a child wanting to show off her new toy. Outside F1 was a short kid with triple-spiked hair. Its outline was a purple-red colour, and the inside was black, and he also had blond bangs. And when I said he was short, I meant _short_. Like, five-year-old short.

Next to him was a boy with pure white hair. Not that old, grey hair that you saw on old people. It was as long as my hair, which made me question if he was a girl at first. His chocolate brown eyes didn't help his case either.

Tea dragged me over to them. I didn't know which one I hoped Ryou was; the short one or the one that looked like a girl?

"Where's Marik? Is he not here today?"

Both of the boys shook their heads and the short one spoke.

"Said something about being gone for the week in Egypt." Egypt? Did I hear that right? "Who's your new friend? Hi," he said to me. "I'm Yugi and that's Ryou." He pointed to the white-haired boy behind him.

"I'm – um - Emily. It's nice to meet you." I didn't do meeting new people well. It was very awkward.

"Ryou, Emily has the same history class as you. Would you mind showing her there?" This was the first time Ryou paid any attention to what was going on, I thought. A grin appeared on his face. He looked so sweet and innocent with those brown eyes.

"I'd love to, but we'd best be going now or we will be late to class." He smiled - and was that a British accent I heard? I always did have a weakness for British boys, even if they looked slightly like a girl.

_**Yes I know Bakura hasn't even appeared yet! But all in good time this is just chapter one, but I promise Bakura will come out in the next chapter so stay tuned in.**_

**Author's****Notes****:**

_**Sorry really don't know how to describe Kaiba's hair**_


	2. Chapter 2 History of your own history

_**Mahahahaha I'm updating so soon sorry if there are some spelling mistakes I did this at like midnight while watching law in order I think? Well some cop type show and that how I got my idea for Emily. What idea you ask? Well you'll just have to read it!**_

_**Make sure you check out my Facebook page**____**the link**____**is on my home page and keep the reviews coming because I love reading them!**_

_Chapter 2  
__History of__your own history._

We walked into history together. It felt a bit weird; neither one of us was saying anything. But what was weirder was the fact that Ryou's hair seemed to have become wilder, like with bat wings, and his eyes more narrow. He didn't seem to look so cute and innocent now.

"That's an interesting ring you're wearing." And his voice seemed a lot deeper than it did before. It sounded wise, as if he had experienced many things, but there was also a lot of pain in that voice. It

I started to play with it on my finger. I'd gotten it from my mum before she passed away. She said it had been passed down from her great-grandmother, who had found it in World War One. It was just on the floor in the hospital she had been working at.

My mother got it valued to find that the ring was five thousand years old! The person said it came from Egypt and looked like a ring a Pharaoh's wife would wear. It was pure gold and had a green emerald in the middle and little carvings that danced all round it.

"I guess."

"Where did you get from?" Well, for a guy he was very curious about a ring.

"My mother gave it to me. She got it from her Nana who found it."

_**Bakura's POV**_

_I really do dislike waking up to a powerful energy. Sure, I'm collecting 'my' Millennium Items, but could they wait till I have woken up? Say goodbye to your friends, Ryou, because I'll be coming out for the day._

The ring pointed to a girl with blue and black hair. The readings were very strong. Well, to be honest with myself, it was one of the strongest readings I'd ever had, but I knew everyone who had an Item, so what did this girl possess? She could become very useful if I played my cards right, but what was bugging me was that this girl looked very familiar.

"That's an interesting ring you're wearing." That was where the power source was coming from.

"I guess." Stupid mortal - was she even aware of the power she possessed right now? What a waste for it to be given to her. I could make such far better use out of it.

"Where did you get it from?" The ring looked familiar as well. Who in Ra's name was this girl? It almost looked like the ring my sister wore, but it couldn't be …

"My mother gave it to me. She got it from her Nana who found it." Not Shadi. Or was she lying to me? How did one come to own an item with such power and not know about it? Stupid girl.

The girl quickly took a seat in the middle of the classroom. I followed behind her. Out of all the stupid little classes Ryou took, I found history very interesting. Sure, I was _part_ of history, but there was a big five thousand year gap.

_**Emily's POV**_

"Hurry up! Take your seats! The quicker you sit, the quicker we start, the quicker we finish." The teacher was tall and had brown, shaggy hair and an unshaven look to him. I could tell he was highly hung over. "Okay, Emily, would you like to come up and say some words about yourself?"

Great. I walked up to the front of the classroom. "Hey, I'm Emily and I was born in New Zealand and moved to America when I was twelve."

"Alright, you can take your seat." I walked back down to my seat. I always hated it because then everyone stared at you while you took your seat. It was like the walk of shame.

"Today's lesson will be a new topic that we are starting: women's rights. In today's society, women are allowed to get jobs, have an education, choose whom they marry and have the right to vote. There is no difference between men and women. Any time before the nineteen hundreds, this was not the case. Women were not allowed to get jobs or have an education. Their job was to look after their husbands; to cook, clean and anything a man asked them to do. There were no laws against hitting a woman, or – "

I picked up my stuff, flung my bag over my shoulder and stormed out of the room, slamming the door. I didn't need to listen to that shit, I lived it! My mother died from it!

_**Bakura's POV**_

Interesting. Emily was touchy towards women's rights. Grew up with her parents hitting her, maybe?

_Well then, she might be a bit easier to manipulate if she's got a big weak spot like this, _I thought_._

"Could someone please check to make sure she's okay?"

"I'll do it." The more I knew about it, the easier she would be to manipulate.

"Thank you, and tell her to get back here when the class is finished."

"Sure thing." I chuckled over my shoulder. This would be fun.

_**Ok I kept my promise Bakura is in this chapter. Yes it's so short! But all well I just thought I'd up this little bit up because I won't be able to put chapter 3 up for a while):**_

_**You'll be able to find out What Emily's big secret is. Dun dun dun.**_

_**Also Emily getting in a fight.**_

_**So make sure you come back to read it! And check out my Facebook page to see what Emily's ring looks like! The link is on my home page.  
As always please review I love reading them and if you have any ideas let me know and I might just add them in!**_

**Author's notes:**

**(About it being in America) Yes I know people normally do japan but I really don't see how people would learn the language so quick from living there and also if it was japan it wouldn't fit with my plot and all that blah, blah, blah.**


	3. Chapter 3 Blood ring

_Chapter 3  
Blood ring_

_**Emily's POV**_

We sat outside the door of the classroom; Ryou was trying to ask me what had happened, why I walked out of the classroom. Normally I wouldn't walk out of a classroom, but today was the anniversary. It probably wasn't smart to make my first day of school today, but then again I'd never been very smart. That was how I got myself into a gang.

He didn't get an answer and after many attempts and failures he got the picture and stopped asking. So that left us where we were now, sitting on the cold floor in silence. Ryou looked very … hmm, what was the word for it? Out of it, mind somewhere else, lights not on? Well, something like that.

"Yo, Ryou, just because I don't want to talk about _that_ topic doesn't mean we should sit here in silence. It's weird."

He looked up at me with a smirk. Wait, why the hell was he smirking? Wait, no, it was more of a grin. "Well then, what do you suggest we do?'

This time it was my turn to smirk. I had just the idea.

"What's the smirk for? Girls really shouldn't smirk. It's very unattractive," he joked. I cracked up laughing and stood up.

"And guys shouldn't have girl haircuts, but we can't always win, now can we?" I said, taking my hands off my hips and grabbing his wrist, forcing him up. "I say we ditch this dump and that stupid teacher wanting to talk to me when class finishes, and go do something fun."

"What would that be?"

"Well, you'll have to wait and see, now won't you?"

_**Bakura's POV**_

She was a very interesting girl, and she did gain some respect points for breaking school rules, but that was nothing compared to things I'd done. If she told me she'd killed a person I would respect her, but nevertheless it would be a shame when I had to send her soul to the Shadow Realm.

"Ryou, I'm just gonna stop by my house, alright?"

"That's your idea of fun, stopping at your house?" And she just lost the little amount of respect that she had. What a shame. Not many people could get respect points, even if it was a tiny amount.

"Shut up! And no, it's not. I'm just going there because one, I want to grab some money, and two, I want to get out of this school uniform. I tell you, the reason these skirts are so short is because the principal is a pedo and likes staring at girls' butts!"

And she gained her respect points back. Well done for her; she'd keep me amused while I worked out what was so special about that ring.

"Whatever. Just make it fast."

"Well, you don't have to wait outside. You can come in."

"I'd rather not."

"Whatever, suit yourself."

She still seemed very familiar and it was going to bloody bug me if I couldn't work out who she looked like. Maybe she was someone I killed in Egypt? Wait, no, she couldn't be. I never killed any females. Who in Ra's name was she?

"Alright, I'm good." She exited the house with black skinny jeans, a tight black and blue striped top which matched her hair, a black leather jacket on top and black Chuck Taylors. She also had her hair tied up in a messy bun, and I had to say, she looked – wait, what the hell was I saying?

I was used to being around stupid cheerleader girls like Tea. As soon as I got my revenge on the Pharaoh I would kill her slowly. Tea would be begging for mercy when I was finished with her.

"Well, come on."

"Yes, I'm coming. Now tell me where we are going." I didn't like following people around. People normally followed _me_ around, but I'd bear it because one, I wanted that ring, and two, I wanted to work out who she was. Normally I would just take the ring and leave it at that, but I wished to work out who this person was.

"Well, first we're going to go get some alcohol because today is the anniversary of my parents' death." She smiled, but it was forced. "Then I'm going to get drunk. Well, I don't know if that's fun for you, but it is for me." She paused and took a breath. "You can go back to school if you want."

"And listen to a boring teacher? I'd rather be bitten by a cobra. What I am wondering is how you plan to get this alcohol?" She looked only sixteen, and the rule of this world was that you needed to be twenty-one, if I wasn't mistaken.

"I have my ways." She smirked.

"I thought I told you smirking is unattractive on girls?" She punched me in the side of my arm and it was a good hit as well. Not that it hurt _me_, but a normal person would have been in a lot of pain right now.

"You did. I just don't really care."

"Okay, be quiet. This guy owes me a favour but he doesn't like it when people bring company." We were outside an old, run-down house. Even in Egypt this would have been considered poor.

She knocked on the door and then just barged in. I followed behind her.

"Matthew, my dear friend, how are you?"

_**Emily's POV**_

Okay, maybe Matthew wasn't a dear friend, but he still owed me a favour. I did save his sorry ass from cops, although he hated me now because I hated his sister. She was a crazy bitch. We all used to be really good mates, but as I said, his sister became a crazy bitch.

"Emily, what the hell do you want?" I was kind of hoping he would have gotten over it by now, but I guess not.

"I'm here to collect my favour."

"And that would be?"

"Could you get me some alcohol? I've –" He cut me off by opening his fridge and pulling out a full bottle of vodka. Well, I was hoping to get him to buy me some bourbon, but I guess this would have to do. "Thanks."

"Whatever, just don't come back 'round here. If Kit sees you she'll kill you." He was right about that, too. Kit hated me because she thought I told the cops that she was selling drugs. I didn't, of course. I might have hated drugs and everything to do with them but I wouldn't go telling on her.

Sure, I'd been told I was reckless and if I kept going the way I was going I'd end up in jail for doing drugs or something like that, but I didn't think I would. All I liked to do was drink, and the only reason I had these connections was because I got in the wrong crowd.

But new school, new crowd, hopefully.

But once you got into that kind of crowd it was hard to get out. I got kicked out of my old school for getting into a fight. I ended up breaking the girl's arm. But she did have it coming – not just saying that in the sense that it wasn't my fault and all that jazz, because she had been provoking me, saying stuff about my family. I'd told her to piss off or I'd break her arm. She didn't piss off so I broke her arm.

The only reason I'd been accepted into Domino High was because I had such great academics in maths. It was very unusual because I used to have a learning disability. Well, I never talked, ever, but then again if you'd been in my household you wouldn't have wanted to talk ever. When my mother had given me her ring, all of a sudden I could see patterns. A maths equation was no problem anymore. The numbers would just form a picture in my head and I'd have the answer. Everything had become a pattern in my head. There had been no equation that I had come across since that I couldn't solve.

"Have you . . . ever . . ."

"Emily Haymitch. Would have thought you were smart enough not to stay around this area."

Of all people to run into tonight, it had to be her. It didn't help that I was half-drunk. _Ah well, let the fun begin._

"Hello, Kit, what an honour it is to be in your presence." I looked over to see Ryou studying the situation. He'd drunk more than I had, but somehow seemed to still be sober-like. It was kind of creepy. "Oh, where are my manners? Ryou, this drugged-up whore is Kit. Drugged-up whore, this is Ryou." I grabbed the vodka bottle out of Ryou's hand and took a sip. Well, okay, maybe it was more of a scull, but who was watching?

"What did you just call me?"

"A. Drugged. Up. Whore."

_**Bakura's POV**_

"A. Drugged. Up. Whore." As soon as the words left her mouth, the Kit girl tackled her down off the ledge we were sitting on. It was a good fight, too: Emily had managed to give her a good whack in the face, causing her mouth to drip blood. She would have won, too, if she wasn't drunk off her face and if Kit didn't have a knife.

As soon as Emily was on top of her and she had pinned her down, Kit pulled out the knife. It was very offensive to me – the dumb chick didn't even know how to use her god damn weapon properly! She did manage to get a few cuts on Emily's leg, but not serious enough that they would do a lot of damage. It was when the dumb bitch thought she would _throw_ the knife that I got shitty. It was one thing to throw a knife and not be able get your target, but it was another to throw the knife and have it hit _me_!

Stupid little bitch!

_**Third person POV**_

Bakura jumped off the ledge, full of rage. The knife had just scraped the side of his arm, only just touching it enough to make it bleed. Grabbing the knife off the ground and gripping it in his right hand, he smirked and pushed Kit up against a brick wall, with the knife against her throat.

"Get the fuck off me."

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands, do you?" She squirmed, trying to get out, and after a while she realised it was useless. "Well?"

"What do you want from me? Wait, I know. Emily finally got herself a boyfriend. She's got some good taste – you are kinda hot, but the girly hair is a bit of a let-down." She grinned. If there was one thing Kit loved to do, it was piss people off. She was so high on drugs that she never saw the danger in this.

"Well, one, I would like to tell you that you shouldn't use a knife if you don't know how to use one properly. Two, you pissed me off by having your knife hit me. Three, I'd like to send you to the Shadow Realm. And no, I'm not Emily's boyfriend, but I am your worst nightmare." And with that, Bakura pushed the knife down on Kit's throat just a little bit more, causing her to bleed slightly. Not enough to be life-threatening, but it would leave a scar. Kit screamed, causing Emily to stir from her unconsciousness.

She hadn't gone unconscious from Kit hitting her, but from her own drunkenness and stupidity. She had walked and tripped over her own feet, hitting her head when Kit threw the knife.

Bakura looked over at Emily, who was lying on the ground.

"Luckily for you, there is someone else who should have the honour of ending your life, so I'll let you go back to your pitiful excuse for a life." Bakura dropped his grip on the girl and she slipped to the floor, holding her neck. She then got up and ran, screaming. Still gripping the knife, Bakura threw it in Kit's direction, making sure it didn't hit her, just going right past her and giving her a fright.

"I'll get you and your asshole friend, Emily."

Bakura looked over to Emily, who was still stirring back into consciousness. He kneeled down by her. The Millennium Ring glowed and all five points pointed to the ring that Emily wore. Bakura had a bit of blood on his fingers from when he touched his own wound. A bit of his blood trickled onto the ring when he touched it, giving him a shock, causing him to have to let go of the ring.

The ring then started to glow, making the rest of Emily's body glow, starting from her fingers, up her hand to her arm until it consumed her whole body. Bakura watched in amazement until the person lying on the ground changed. Her hair was wilder than Emily's, having more of a scene look to it, and her side fringe changed sides. She looked up into Bakura's eyes. She grabbed one of Bakura's hands to pull him close and she whispered:

"Kura?"

_**Hahahahah I finished chapter 3! Yes. And I know Emily's personality has gone a bit darker but it kinda had to because when you find out about her past you wouldn't think she would grow up to be a goody two shoes. And who is Emily's Yami? That calls Bakura, Kura? If you know don't put it in the review box and spoil it for everyone else. But if you really want to know I'll give you a hint. What is the name of the title? That's all I'll give you (:**_

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed!**_

**Author's notes:**

**(on cobras)**__**I think that's the name of a snake in Egypt?**


	4. Chapter 4 An Egyptian Tale

_**Yes I'm back! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for the next chapter but school had just started :{ and it's even harder when it's my 7th new school. So that why I haven't updated in such a long time. Well that and I haven't been able to sleep. It sucks I think I'm getting insomnia! Anyway let's continue with the story.**_

_**O p.s I don't own yugioh :{ but I do own Emily Haymitch**_

_**P.s.s I hope Bakura doesn't seem or has seen OOC like. If so I'm sorry.  
-**_  
Chapter 4

An Egyptian Tale.

Yugi was walking home from school by himself; normally the gang would be heading home to the game shop with him, but Tristan and Joey got themselves after-school detentions and Tea had dance class. He didn't know where Ryou was, but Ryou didn't normally walk home with them.

To try and make walking more entertaining, Yugi tried counting every blue car that came past. After twenty of them, he got bored. He hated walking home by himself. It was just so boring.

_Meanwhile somewhere in Egypt. (__**A/N hahah my failed yugioh abridge quote.)**_

"Marik, slow down. Take a breath. Now, tell me what is wrong." Marik's older sister was looking down at her little brother. He was completely stressed out. He'd only been back in Egypt for three days. After Battle City, Ishizu talked with the Pharaoh and decided it would be best if Marik didn't go back to Egypt. Something to do with, 'it could cause Malik to come back'.

So every three months, Marik came to Egypt to visit his sister and stepbrother Odion.

Marik was now just a simple teenaged boy. He went to school, ditched classes, got into fights and got crushes on girls.

"She has awakened."

They were three simple words, but three words that changed the game completely. Marik's family members were the Pharaoh's tomb keepers. Their family had been waiting centuries for the Pharaoh to return, but they had never expected the Thief King's sister to return.

"Marik, are you sure?" In the Pharaoh's tomb lay a tablet telling the death of the Thief King's sister. It told a heroic tale of how she sacrificed her life to save the Pharaoh, but then her soul was sealed within a ring the Pharaoh had given her. Unfortunately, they did not know that they would need the blood of her killer to reawaken her. It then stated that the ring disappeared and was never seen again. It was said that when the ring appeared on the bottom of the tablet, she had awakened.

"Yes, I am sure, sister. The tablet has shown the ring very clearly," Marik stated.

"You must return to America and tell the Pharaoh of her return and locate her." Ishizu didn't really want to leave the job to her little brother, but she knew she had to. She would search the land of Egypt to see if the girl had awoken here.

Marik bowed to his sister. "I shall, sister, but -" He took a breath, knowing already what the answer would be. "But should I tell Bakura?"

Bakura had not been seen since Battle City, but Marik knew very well that he was still around. He really did not want to ever have to encounter Bakura again.

"I believe he should be told, but not by you. It's best you stay as far away from him as possible." Ishizu was very right; Bakura wanted Marik's head on a stick.

"Sister, there is still one thing that I do not understand."

"What is it, Marik?"

"The scriptures state that the blood of her killer would awaken her. How could her killer still be alive?"

"I do not know, Marik, I don't know."

_**Yes I know what a fucken short chapter! A very short chapter(less than 500 words) But hey be grateful (: I hope to have chapter 5 up in less than 2 weeks' time but no promises. At the moment I'm busy fund raising money so I can go to japan! Yes that's right japan. I'm so excited! I love my new school for giving me this opportunity! I just need $4000 );**_

_**Anyway thanks for your reviews they make my day!**_

_**And I have a new story I'm going to put up so make sure you check it out. How does Bakura handle having a 12 year old girl tag along with him in battle city? Well read it and find out. Hheehehe**_

_**Bakura: I hope you know how much I hate you.**_

_**Me: but Bakura I love you! Hahah, darn I couldn't say that with a straight face.**_

_**Bakura: …**_


	5. Chapter 4 part 2 An Egyptaon Tale

_**OMG I have had 10 reviews:] I never thought I would get 10 reviews by the time I put chapter 5 up! Well chapter 4 part two *grins* Maybe 3 or 4, but 10 that's just awesome. Ok this chapter is set in the past I would just like to add and is in Emily's Yami pov:] the story of how she died dun dun duh. Nah is about her running with a magical pony. Anyway….**_

_**Marik: I'm not doing it**_

_**Mik: do it!**_

_**Marik: you can't make me.**_

_**Mik: I control this story do you want me to make Bakura put your head on a pole?**_

_**Marik; I hate you**_

_**Mik: *grins***_

_**Marik: Mik doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own Emily, Kit and Emily's Yami. If she finds anyone using her characters she will have Bakura put your head on a pole.**_

_**Bakura: I will enjoy putting your head on a pole Marik.**_

_**Marik: o shit *runs***_

_**Emily's Yami: do I get a name in this chapter?**_

_**Mik: yes, but anyway on with the story.**_

Chapter 4

An Egyptian Tale part 2

_**Emily's Yami's POV**_

I never thought I would reawaken. Nor did I really want to, but here I was, looking up into the eyes of the person who killed me: Bakura, my older brother. He looked very different; his hair was still a pure white snow, but a lot longer and wilder. One of the many reasons people believed him to be a demon, but he wasn't one in my eyes. He was just my older brother in my eyes.

He no longer had the same build; he was much skinnier and looked like he could easily be snapped in half. I know this could not be case, as my brother would never allow himself to become that weak. He still had the same piercing brown eyes that looked like they were reading your soul. And there was still no smile on his face. My one and only wish was to be able to see my dear brother smile again, or to at least show joy in his eyes. Instead his eyes showed me his pain.

The last time I saw him smile was when I was fifteen and pregnant. At first he was furious, ready to kill who ever took my purity, but at last I managed to calm him down and I got a forced smile, but a smile nevertheless. What I had not told him was that it was the Pharaoh's child. I had been told by many women that childbirth was painful, but worth it when you held the child for the first time. It was a magical experience, they all told me. The instant connection you got with your child from breastfeeding.

It didn't work out that way for me.

For when I told Bakura of mine and the Pharaoh's love, he did not get mad as I had expected. He looked more disappointed in me. All he said was, "You could have done far better," and walked off. At that point I was four months pregnant.

A month later I tried talking to him, and it ended horribly.

_**Flashback**_

"_Bakura, please look at me," I sobbed. I was never one to cry, but I longed for my brother's approval. I wanted him to tell me he still loved me and he wasn't angry, that everything was going to be okay because I would never admit it to anyone at the palace, but at last I was scared. A lot of women died throughout childbirth and I was scared that I would be one of them. Never to be able to hold my child or watch my child grow, for my child to not know their mother … it terrified me._

"_I cannot look at you. You disgrace our village to allow yourself to fall pregnant to that pitiful Pharaoh." Every word dripped with anger. I knew he would be mad, but I was his sister. He could at least have tried to be happy for me. "I am ashamed to call you my sister, Kyra." He then jumped on his horse and rode off into the horizon._

_**End of flashback**_

Four months later, I gave birth to a stillborn. I named her Jamila, meaning beauty. Bakura came through in the end and was there with me when I gave birth to her.

He carried me to an inn, as he had no clue what to do because I was screaming at him in pain. He did try to protest about having a male help with the childbirth, but when I screamed at him, telling him to shut it before I cut his tongue off, he stopped his protest. He sat by my side, holding one of my hands while stroking my hair, telling me to breathe.

Bakura's reputation was a big thing for him, and to have him put that aside and not care what would spread throughout the villages was a big deal. He still sat by my side as I gave birth to my lifeless baby. The doctor, who had heard of Bakura as someone who would not think twice about cutting his head off, was very surprised to see the so-called demon hold my hand. The poor doctor looked petrified to tell me I had had a stillborn, probably worried that Bakura would blame him for the child not being alive.

I didn't return to the palace that week. I couldn't bear the thought of telling them that the baby was a stillborn. I didn't want the priest telling me there would be another baby. All I wanted to do was stay with my brother and for it to be like it was in the village, where he would beat up the boys that would tease me because my eyes were green. Having green eyes was very uncommon but in my family all the females were born with green eyes, and they would slowly turn to blue. I wanted to be running around playing tag like we used to. Where there was no revenge, I had always told him that his revenge would kill him.

But what I wanted most of all was for him to truly smile and be happy, for him to be happy with my relationship with the Pharaoh, but we couldn't always get what we want, could we?

Little did I know that I would die a month later, saving my lover's life and dying at the hands of my own brother. I did not feel any pain as the sword pushed its way through my heart, killing me. I should have died then and there, running in front of my brother's sword, taking the hit. I should have gone to the afterlife or wherever the gods would have chosen to send me. Instead my soul was sealed into the ring.

I never thought I would reawaken. Nor did I really want to, but here I was, looking up into the eyes of the person who killed me: Bakura, my older brother.

_**Ok what did you think?**_

_**Kyra: I had a still born baby that is cruel.**_

_**Mik: I know, but hey what are you going to do?**_

_**Well I hope this chapter explains a little bit about Kyra and her past**_

_**I just want to give a shout out to**_

_**Xxpinkblinkxx  
Aqua girl 007  
Marikspanda  
YamiBakura1988  
Kuraki-chan  
fan of this fic**_

_**For your guy's reviews and also to all the people that can't be bothered reviewing and read my story.**_

_**Kayla (btw she's my bitch of a Yami): really you have to thank them?**_

_**Mik: yes do you have a probably with that?**_

_**Kayla: no *grins***_

_**Mik: how much have you had to drink?**_

_**Bakura: not enough!**_

_**Mik: great I get to deal with a drunken Bakura.**_

_**Please review, but don't feel compelled too:]**_

**Author's notes:**

(On Bakura's name) **yes I know most people have his Egyptian name as something that starts with A, but I want it to still be Bakura**

(On 'stillborn')** it means a dead baby. My mum a midwife so I know way to much about child birth and how it all works**


	6. Chapter 5 Brand New Eyes

_**Kyra: Mik doesn't own yugioh, but does own me, Emily and Kit. If she catches anyone using use Bakura will put your head on a pole.**_

_**Mik: Btw, Kit might not seem like and important person right now but see will be. Hehehe**_

_**Bakura: what have you got planed?**_

_**Mik: none of your business. Now on with the story.**_

_Chapter 5_

_Brand New Eyes._

_**Bakura's POV**_

"Kura?"

"K-Kyra?" I didn't believe it. She died in my arms. I watched her slip away from this world, I saw her take her last breath, and I saw her eyes close as her soul left this shithole of a world. What kind of joke were the gods playing on me? Had they not done enough to me already or was this just pure entertainment for them? You couldn't bring people back from the dead, even I knew that. So how was she here?

"What kind of fucking joke is this?"

"This is no joke, brother, I am truly here." I refused to look at her face. She could not be here. It was impossible. She was dead. She'd been dead for over five thousand years! The guards tore her limp body from my fingertips all those years ago. I was the one that killed her, for the love of Ra! I knew better than anybody else that she was dead!

I let go of her hand and left her lying on the ground. She was not my sister. My sister was dead, like the rest of my family, or anyone I ever loved and cared for. I walked away from the girl who claimed to be Kyra without even looking back. I knew if I did look and saw those blue eyes, I wouldn't be able to walk away.

_Is this what I have come to? Me, the great thief that almost destroyed Egypt, instantly weakened by someone who claims to be Kyra? I have worked too hard to let the gods trick me. I will not fall for such a cheap act, nor will I allow myself to feel weak. I am far from it, and the gods will not win. My people shall be set free._

_I think it's about time I had a little chat with Marik._

_**Kyra's POV**_

I did not think my brother would believe I was alive, but I could hope, couldn't I? I watched as he walked off and left me lying on the ground. What in Ra's name was my host doing to end up with injuries like this? Was there not one time I could see my brother without there being blood spilt? He was probably trying to kill the poor girl.

If my brother was alive, then what happened to …

Why could I not remember the Pharaoh's name? I remembered everything else as clear as day: the first time we met, our first kiss, when I knew that I loved him, but I couldn't remember his name. Did my brother succeed in killing him? If so, why was his soul not put to rest?

I took a look at my surroundings. The world had changed since I saw it last. It looked as if there were palaces everywhere. They were so tall, I wondered if they reached up to Ra. There was no sand – it was all hard like the palace's floors. There were many people wandering about, so many that I would think the whole of Egypt was here. The clothing was strange, so many colours that I had not seen before, adorned by the people. They must have been very rich, but who could have been richer than the great Pharaoh himself?

People were riding beasts, but not horses. What kind of creature could it have been? I never saw any of them in Egypt, and they certainly moved a lot faster than a horse. Maybe it was their Ka? Not all of them were the same-looking, but they had similar designs, like each Pharaoh's tomb. They were slightly different in their own way.

I had to find an inn to rest at, and I probably needed to talk to my host. Ra, that poor girl must have been so confused as to what happened, but I had to find an inn. What was I going to pay with? It was not as if I could walk in and get a room.

"Emily, right?"

I turned around to see two boys standing in front of me. They wore the colour of the sky when the moon rose. One had blond, shaggy hair - one would think he didn't care very much for his appearance. The other had brown hair that stood up very high on his head.

"No, I am Kyra, Thief King's sister." I would never dare say that I was the Pharaoh's wife-to-be; that would get me kidnapped, but by being Bakura's sister, nobody dared to touch me. Most men had a lot of respect for him – especially the ones to be scared of – or they feared him, and no one wanted to get on his bad side.

That was why no man ever laid a finger on me. I was probably safer than the Pharaoh ever was. And even if someone did try to kidnap me, someone would try to save me to get in my brother's good graces. At the age of twenty, he had accomplished so much, but lost himself in the process.

The two boys gave me a questioning look. _Oh, that's right. I'm not in the same time as I was. I wonder who Emily is? Maybe she is my host. That would make sense._

I remembered reading that a Yami took the form of what their Hikari would look like when they were older. It did have its exceptions: it only worked if they followed the path they were on. If my Hikari were to change her path, I would change my looks, but a Yami's eyes would always look the same as they did in the past.

"Could one of you boys show me to where an inn is, by any chance? I'm terribly lost and would really like to rest." I just needed to find an inn, talk to my host and then work out what I was going to do. Trying to find the Pharaoh would be one of my things to do, or at least find out what happened to him.

Both boys raised an eyebrow. "An inn?" They looked puzzled. Did they not have inns in this time? Where did travellers go, then, if they wanted to rest?

"Yes, a place to rest. Also, could you tell me what year it is and where I am?"

The boy with shaggy hair talked. "2012, and ya in America, Domino City."

2012? I was in darkness for five thousand years? America … that had to be close to Egypt. Maybe it was one of Egypt's villages, but I didn't remember a village called America. And what was Domino City?

"Is America a village of Egypt? And what's Domino City?" Why did my brother have to leave me? I was so confused, so many things had changed. It was nothing like my time.

"Egypt?" the brown-haired boy said, and then whispered something to the other. The two then finally saw the cuts on my leg and the blood on the ground. My brother always did like to leave a mess behind. "Did you hit your head on something? America is a country, and Domino is the city you're in."

I was always good at holding in my frustration and anger. When I lived at the palace I was taught how to be ladylike. I had lived on the streets for most of my life, so I did have quite a rude mouth when I willed it, but most of it has gone.

I found that in life, when you let go of your anger you were a happier person. You didn't get stressed about little things and life was carefree. Keeping your anger would be what killed you, I could promise you that.

But right now I was injured, lost, confused; I needed to talk to my host and I was tired.

"What in Ra's name is a city? Curse you, Bakura, for awakening! And where can I find an inn, for Ra's sake!" I felt much better. It was also good to let your anger and frustration out instead of bottling it all up inside.

The boys whispered into each other's ears and then nodded their heads. "I think we should take her to see Yami," was all I could catch from their mouths.

"May I ask who Yami is?" The two boys looked shocked that I heard them. Well, I was Bakura's sister. I did pick up a few tricks. I did not encourage eavesdropping, but sometimes it was required.

"Man, ya talk too loud."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, ya do!"

That was the last I heard until darkness consumed my vision.

_**What do you think? I wasn't too sure how I was going to do the intro, but I worked out how I want it too and I think this is my longest chapter as well. Yay me!**_

_**Kayla: it's still short.**_

_**Mik: shut up! Anyway drop me a review what did you think? Also check out my new story that I just put up. =]**_


	7. Chapter 6 Meeting

_Chapter 6_

_Meeting_

_**Third person's POV**_

Emily woke up to find herself on a small single bed. She slowly looked around the unfamiliar room. It was a small room, only holding a desk and the bed in it. The desk was behind a tiny, little window letting the moonlight into the room. The shadows danced with the moonlight, fighting for dominance against the bedroom wall. The desk had a few unsolved puzzles on it.

Emily looked down to find she no longer had her skinny jeans on; they had been replaced with some grey sweatpants. She rolled them up to her knees, finding her left leg bandaged up. Remembering the fight she had with Kit, Emily rolled the sweatpants down and got out of bed.

Her legs wobbled under her weight, but slowly adjusted. Emily slowly made her way down the dimly lit stairway into what looked like a living room. Four people were gathered around a coffee table. Two boys were sitting on a couch and a female was sitting on the floor cross-legged. The other was a boy who was standing. She couldn't quite tell who they were yet, as her eyes were still adjusting to the light.

"Kyra, I am told." The standing boy looked a lot like Yugi, but much taller. He looked like what Yugi would look like when he was older.

Emily then finally looked at who they all were. Tea was sitting on the floor and the two boys were the ones that she had apologized for. Emily couldn't quite remember their names at this point in time.

"Umm, I'm Emily, and how the hell did I end up here?" She hadn't meant for it to come out so strongly and threateningly. She was just confused as to how she ended up here. The last thing she remembered was hitting her head.

Before anyone could answer, there was knock on the door. Tea quietly stood up and answered the door. "Marik, what are you doing back so soon?" At the door stood a very tired-looking Marik. (Then again, would you not be tired if you had just gotten off a flight from Egypt?)

Marik smiled at Tea. The girl had always been nice to him – hell, if it weren't for this girl he wouldn't be alive today. "I need to speak to the Pharaoh."

Tea opened the door and allowed Marik to come in.

"What brings you back so soon, Marik? Are your sister and brother okay?" Yami asked in concern. Yami had grown very fond of Marik; he felt bad for the childhood he had. You could say Yami felt guilty because he knew deep down he was to blame for it. Well, him and the Spirit of the Millennium Ring.

"They are fine. I'm back early to -"Marik cut himself off when he saw Emily. To him, she looked like a goddess, even though her hair was all messed up and desperately needed a good brush, and the fact that she was in sweatpants. He looked past the bruises that had recently formed on her cheek.

His eyes then noticed the ring on her finger. He instantly knew it was the same as the one on the tablet.

"Marik, are you all right?" Yami noticed Marik staring at Emily and suppressed a chuckle.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You were sayi-"

"Right. Well, half of my job is done: it looks like you already found Kyra -"Marik was cut off by a very pissed off Emily.

"Who is this Kyra person? I'm Emily, not Kyra!" Before Emily could finish her ranting, her ring flashed. Marik, knowing what was happening, got onto one knee and lowered his head into a bow. The others looked at him, confused, and then turned their attention to Emily.

Now standing in Emily's place was Kyra.

The first thing Kyra noticed was Marik kneeling down. She frowned. Kyra had never liked it when people bowed to her. She grew up on both sides of the world, poor and rich. She did not see the difference between the two classes. She did not believe that the poor should bow to the rich because, in her opinion, most of the rich were disgusting people. She had known many poor people with much kinder hearts, and if any should have been bowing, it was the rich to the poor.

Kyra walked over to Marik and crouched down in front of him. She gently placed two fingers under his chin and lifted his head. Kyra knew that the boy knew who she was, but what Kyra wanted to know was who he was and how he knew her.

"Your name would be?" Her voice was soft and genial, completely different from Emily's rough voice.

"Marik Ishtar."

Kyra wasn't too shocked to hear that he was from the Ishtar bloodline. She had known the family very well; they were the most trusted family in the palace and the closest thing she and her brother ever had to parents.

"Well then, Marik." She smiled at the boy. "It is an honour to meet you. I have not seen an Ishtar in a long time and I owe your family dearly. You do not need to bow to me, Marik, and if there is anything I can do to help you, please let me know."

Marik smiled at her, but couldn't help but wonder what his family had done to help her.

"Thank you. May I ask you something, Kyra?"

"Of course, but as long as you stop talking to me like royalty."

"Sure."

"What is your question?"

"How did my family help you?"

Kyra knew this question was coming and wasn't sure how to respond. That was when she noticed the Pharaoh leaning against a wall behind Marik. He still looked the same. The only difference was that he had pale skin.

"Pharaoh?" She hadn't meant for it come out as a question, nor had she meant for tears to come to her eyes, but she was in shock. She had not seen him for five thousand years.

"Are you alright?"

"Do you not remember me? Remember _us_?" Tears trickled down her face. _How could he not remember what we have been through?_ she thought to herself. _The sacrifices we have both made?_

"Unfortunately, I do not remember my past. When I was locked in the Millennium Puzzle I lost my memories."

She kept her self-composure, not wanting to shed any more tears. He was alive, wasn't that the main thing? But Kyra couldn't help but feel that the gods had punished her enough; why couldn't they just give her this one thing?

"May I ask who you are? Joey said you talked about Egypt."

"Yes. Of course." She smiled sweetly at them. "It's a long story. May I sit somewhere?"

Yami nodded and gestured to the table and chairs. Everyone gathered around, eager to hear her story. The story she wasn't too sure if she was ready to tell, but she smiled anyway.

_**I know a sucky short chapter, but chapter 7 will be awesome and hopefully really long! It's going to explain some Ishtar history. Yay! And how she meet Yami!**_

_**Review and all that jazz :]**_

_**If you kind any selling mistakes or grammar and that jazz please let me know.**_


	8. Chapter 7 The past

Chapter 7  
The Past

_**Third person's POV**_

Everyone was gathered around the table, eager to hear Kyra's story. Yami wondered if this girl could explain his past to him: if she knew how he ended up in the Millennium Puzzle, if she knew who the Spirit of the Ring was, if she could tell him one thing that might shed some light on his past. He would be grateful for any information no matter how small it was. Anything was better than nothing, right?

"Well, I should start with my name. I am Kyra, sister of the Thief King and an element user." She clearly stated her title, but they were all confused as to what she meant by 'element user.' Kyra quickly caught on to their confusion and ask if someone could get her a mug of water. Marik returned with a cup and placed it on the table. "I would suggest you remove yourselves from the table. I haven't practised in a long time and have never been good at controlling it."

Everyone gave sideways glances to each other before moving away. Kyra's hand rose slowly while gripping into a fist. The water in the glass did nothing. It stayed completely still. Kyra then spread her hand out and wiggled her fingers. The glass exploded, leaving shattered glass in its place. There was no trace of water left, and when Tea looked at Kyra, she could see the water freely lapping around her hand.

"That was awesome! You gotta show meh how to do dat, please!" Joey was starstruck, completely amazed at Kyra's power, but Yami and Tea weren't too sure about it. They said people were scared of what they didn't understand. This was the case for Tea, but not for Yami. He didn't know if he could trust her. People with power were always seeking more, and he was worried that she was one of them.

"Joey!" Tea whacked the poor, unsuspecting boy over the head. His hand instantly went to whack her back, but stopped when he saw it wasn't Tristan like he originally thought it was.

Yami made a move to clean the mess up, but was stopped by Kyra. "Please, let me clean it up. I was the one who made the mess, so it is my duty to clean it." All the bad thoughts about her went away. She was just so nice; she couldn't be a bad person. It made him feel bad for even being able to consider such a thing. He allowed her to clean the broken glass.

Everyone gathered around the table again. They were all grateful for nothing else exploding – apart from Joey – as they didn't really want to wake Yugi's grandpa. Still twirling the water around her hand, Kyra spoke up. "Only a few people in Egypt are element users and can control certain elements. Egypt frowned upon females being element users. If a female was caught using her power, she would be caught and killed. So I apologise for scaring you with the mug shattering. I never really practised much."

Marik already knew this, but he was unaware that Kyra was an element user. The scrolls had never mentioned that she was one. He wondered if she kept that from the Pharaoh when they were together, or if Bakura even knew. "The scrolls never said anything about you being an element user."

"Well, that would be because I didn't want to be killed!" Her voice was hard as rock and was no longer sweet and genial. He could tell he'd hit a sore spot, one that he was unaware existed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice. I still have a bit of a temper from living on the streets with my brother."

Tea then interrupted. "You lived on the streets? That must have been terrible! I could never imagine something like that. It must have been so hard growing up and -" Yami, seeing Kyra's discomfort, gave Tea a little nudge, making her shut up.

"It wasn't all that bad. I met a lot of people who shaped me into the person that I am today. Now, what questions do you have for me? I already know Marik's, which I will answer shortly."

"How did you get trapped in the ring?" This was Yami's first question of many he had to come. He thought he'd start out with a small question, but when he really thought about it, this wasn't really a small question.

"I was not trapped, but saved from death. Although after a while it started to feel like I was trapped. I died saving your life, Pharaoh. Then, to save my soul, Mahad sealed me inside this ring. He thought he would be able to reawaken me after one full moon cycle, but it didn't work. If I did work, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Why did you risk your life to save me, Kyra?"

"That is a story for another time." Yes, Kyra wanted to reconnect with her past lover, but she felt that something was more important. She had already had her life. True, it was a short life, but one nevertheless. After nearly five thousand years of being 'asleep', Kyra couldn't help but feel she wasn't reawakened to reconnect with the Pharaoh. She was positive of that. Why she was reawakened, though, she was uncertain. The gods had a reason for it.

She knew very well that the gods didn't like her (the goddesses didn't really care). Many people said _hate_ was a strong word, but the gods really did hate her. To them, she was rubbish, dirt. Her blood was poison and something that should never mix with royal blood. Although the gods would never admit to it, she knew that they killed her baby. That they were the reason her baby never got to have life. She didn't hold a grudge, though. She never tried to get revenge. Revenge was stupid and pointless in her eyes. All revenge did was rip people apart, make people become angrier than they were. It corrupted the mind, feeding on them until it destroyed them. _If you can't change it, don't try;_ it was her motto.

Knowing that the gods didn't like her, they must have had an important reason to reawaken her. She never knew how she was meant to be reawakened, but she assumed that it didn't work. So why now, why bring her back now?

Yami pondered about something else_. She saved me, but why? Who had tried to kill me?_ were question that ran through his mind. They bounced from one end of his mind to another, the stairs ever growing in his soul room. He'd hoped she could shed some light, but she had only made it darker.

Marik was the only one who knew who the 'Thief King' was. Everyone else in the room referred to him as 'the Spirit of the Ring.' He only knew that it was Bakura from the scroll his family had. Throughout Battle City, the spirit had never said who he was in the past. All Marik knew was he was trapped in the Millennium Ring. It wasn't until after Battle City that Marik worked out who he was. He discovered it by reading some old scrolls telling the story of Mahad's death. It was then that Marik put everything into place and realised who he was.

When Marik's sister had decided that he should stay in Domino, you could say he wasn't too thrilled. He'd wanted to get as far away from here as possible. He wanted to forget everything, and being here was like a punch in the face. Every time he opened his eyes it would still be there, quietly hanging above him. It waited until he was at his weakest to attack. It tormented him. He never wanted to hurt all the people he did. All he had wanted was to be free. Was that really so bad?

Yes, he would admit he went about the wrong way of doing it. It wasn't the Pharaoh's fault that he was underground for more than half his life. The guy was already gone when the palace placed their trust in his family. The guy wasn't even able to say, "No, don't put them underground," or something along those lines. So how could he blame him? He still did, though. He still slightly blamed the Pharaoh for his horrible childhood, but there was another person to blame as well. Bakura. He was the reason the Pharaoh trapped himself inside the Millennium Puzzle. And because he did that, his family was shoved underground.

After Battle City, Marik believed that Bakura was long gone. If only life was that easy. On his first day of school - also his first time ever at a school - he saw Ryou. He wanted to apologise for putting his life in danger. If Yami had attacked when Ryou was in control, it could have killed him. It was his fault. Most things were his fault.

He talked to Ryou for a while. Ryou, being Ryou, forgave Marik in a heartbeat. Told him that it was fine, that he didn't blame him. Little did Marik know, a very pissed-off spirit was listening to the whole conversation, plotting his revenge. He'd known that the Pharaoh would beat Marik's darker half and when he got the chance he would make his appearance known to Marik. Teach him for double-crossing him and getting him stuck in the Shadow Realm.

When he finally did make an appearance, he unknowingly chose the worst time possible. Marik was already in a bad mood – failed a science test – and shitty. Bakura was hoping to catch him when was at his most joyful. Bakura ended up giving him a few bruises and a broken arm and said, "If you tell anyone I'm back, it will be a lot worse." Marik then tried his best to stay away from Ryou, or at least watch what he said around him.

Kyra interrupted Marik's train of thought.

"Your ancestors," she started, eyeing Marik intently. She wanted to make sure he was listening. She had no desire to repeat herself. "They were very powerful people. They were the only family outside of the royal palace that was trusted. Times had become very hard. The Pharaoh was dying and many people in the palace were no longer trusted.

"So, information was given to your family, records of everything new and old. The palace trusted your family with their life, and so did I."

"Why did you trust them?" Marik inquired. Maybe back then the family willingly went underground. He always just assumed that they were forced, that they had no choice in the matter. What people would willingly put themselves underground?

"When I was eight, I found out I could move water. My brother and I were uneducated in what was allowed and what wasn't. We didn't know that a female was not allowed to use her power, unless you were a part of the palace, then you could. A few guards saw me, but your family stepped in before I was killed."

"They took me and my brother in and looked after us. I was eight, my brother thirteen. A few months later my brother left. He just disappeared. I didn't see him for many years. Your family continued to look after me. They taught me proper manners and that I didn't need to steal to live. I met many high-ranked people that thought one day I might be a Millennium Item holder. I was taught not to use my power, that I would get killed if I did. But most importantly, they gave me a home, a place that I could feel safe."

_**Sorry for the long wait. I had a story I had to write for English, but it paid off because I got an A+. I've also had lots of homework lately. :[  
Well I hope you liked this chapter. It's one of fav's so far.  
let me know if you find any spelling mistake or grammar stuff so i can change it.**_

_**Reviews are loved!**_

_**p.s should I write a prequel to this? When Kyra and Bakura were growing up?**_


	9. Chapter 8 A yami?

_**YES I'm alive. So sorry, but have had a lot going on so here a short little chapter (if you could call it that) I'm not too happy with it and could have made it a lot better, but it not bad. It's just explaining everything to Emily so she know about the Yami, but there a bit of a twist to the whole Yami thing that isn't fully reviled in this chapter. Hehehe.**_

_**ATTENTION MUST READ THIS  
no Emily is not bipolar just to let you know ;) yes her personality is kinda different in each chapter, but there's a reason. Just to let you know. This here is her real personality like main one mixed in with chapter 3 and that her like main personality.**_

_**Emily's POV**_

It was crazy. Simple as that! Here I was, talking to a part-ghost person in my bedroom. It was a good thing my brother started work at five a.m. or he'd think I was crazy. Would you not think I was crazy, if you walked in on me talking to a person who claimed to be my past self? But here I was. Her hair was so much wilder than mine, it almost made her look sinister. There was more blue scattered throughout her hair, and more layers. Her blue eyes were surrounded by so much eyeliner and her skin was so pale that she really did look like she had been dead for five thousand years, and yet we looked so alike.

At the moment it was seven in the morning. I had just gotten up and had a steaming hot shower. My brother's and my house was small: two bedrooms, a kitchen, one bathroom. That was it. You would open our front door and there was a hallway that would lead on to each room (we didn't have a lounge). I had just managed to put on the hideous pink uniform. I really didn't understand how the school could get away with it. If I were a parent I would never allow my daughter to wear such a thing!

And then she just appeared right in front of me. She was slightly see-through, which just made the whole situation even weirder.

Kyra, as she called herself, had just explained to me that I had been 'out' for two days. One day sleeping from my spiritual body – whatever that meant – being excused from awakening her. I remembered waking up and being in that Yugi kid's house, and then I blacked out again. She told me it was because she took over (no clue what that meant). She then told me that she managed to locate my house and left the body to sleep.

So here I was, talking to a dead person that was my past self. How did that even work?

My hand instantly went to my ring.

"I'm sure this must be very confusing." She had such a strong voice, so much confidence in herself. Something I did not and would not ever have. How could she be my past self?

"It's a bit to get my head around. So why are you here?" Dead people didn't just come back for no reason. It had to be something import- wait, she said she took control of me? Maybe she was an evil spirit that wanted a second chance at life and was going to use me for it.

"I do not know the answer to your question as I am also seeking that answer." Her voice was so soft and delicate. Nothing like her appearance – like a whore who did drugs and partied - at all. "When I find out, I will inform you." She smiled at me. "So do you have any questions, young one?"

Just about a hundred, but that wasn't much at all.

"You said you were my Yami. What does that mean, exactly?" My voice sounded so timid. I had always been shy, but I lost a lot of that shyness last year. Those people just made me feel so confident, like I belonged. I guessed without them I was just scared, old, shy me again. _No! I won't go back to that! I won't be some kid that anyone can pick on; with or without those people, I am a strong person._

What a lie that was …

"A Yami means a darker half." She took a break, as if searching for the right word to use. "Every person's soul is reborn into this world continuously. So when you die, your soul will be reborn into another person's body.

But because my soul was sealed away before I died, there was no soul to reincarnate." She closed her eyes tightly, holding back what looked like a lot of anger. "You, my dear, are the gods' failed attempt of recreating my soul. The same goes for the Pharaoh and my brother's host."

Pharaoh? This was way too much for me to be taking in at seven thirty. I looked down at my ring again. Hmm, the only thing I had left of my mother. All destroyed in – no, I wouldn't think about it. It just made me sad and when I was sad, I did dumb things. Very dumb things!

"That ring used to be mine." What? As if she could read my mind, she continued on answering. "It's where my soul was sealed. It was believed to be the Ring of Knowledge. Everyone that had ever had their blood spilt on it would gain much knowledge. But it is just an old wives' tale, dear."

For a wives' tale, it made sense to me. I'd spilt my blood on it many times and that was always around the time when my grades started to pick up. Hmm …

Kyra spent the rest of the morning explaining to me her past life; her brother, their family and the Pharaoh, while I was getting ready for school. It made me feel kind of rude, like I wasn't paying as much attention to her as I should.

She asked me about who I had been with before I blacked out. I told her about Kit and Ryou. She didn't reply, just had a look of worry on her face and told me to stay away from that Ryou kid. It was kind of funny, really. I didn't know Ryou well at all – only knew him for a few hours – but he didn't seem like the type to hang with that Yugi kid - that was the host to the Pharaoh? – ooh, what was I on? I really didn't know anything about them or their personalities!

_Okay, breathe. I will go to school and work this all out. Ah, fuck, I'm gonna be late!_

I ran out the door with the clock behind me reading eight thirty.

_**Bakura's POV**_

_I need to talk to that twit of a tomb keeper._

_**As always review.  
NO pressure**_

_***HOLD GUN TO YOUR HEAD***_

_**I really like reviews :)**_


	10. Chapter 9 The Gods talk

Chapter 9  
The Gods talk.

"Ra, are you sure about this?" Osiris asked, not believing his father's plan would work.

"Yes, I am sure, Osiris," Ra replied, getting rather sick of Osiris harassing him on the subject.

"I'm with Osiris. This plan will never work; Kyra cannot be trusted. She's too h- " Before Seth could finish his rant, Isis interrupted him. It was highly unlikely that she would have any hope of changing their – the other gods' – point of view. It wasn't very often that Seth and Osiris agreed on things. So when they did, it was hard to argue otherwise.

"She is mad at me for not allowing her baby to be born."

"Isis, you co- "

"Hush, Ra, I shall speak with her. The plan will go forward."

Many gods started to debate whether the plan would be a success, several not believing it would be able to destroy Zork.

"I'll kill Zork!" Montu shouted over the large, gold table. "I'm strong and brave." He calmed down, standing from his chair so everyone would be looking his way. "Ra, please allow me the job."

"You? If anyone should be allowed, it should be me!" roared Sekhmet from across the table, restraining herself from pouncing on him.

"Here we go again," both Ma'at and Ptah sighed together. After a good twenty minutes of Sekhmet and Montu bickering at each other about who was stronger, Ra had finally had enough.

"Enough." Ra's voice boomed over the temple in which the gods had gathered. "The plan will go ahead. Now, everyone out!"

The gods left, leaving just Ra and Thoth.

"What is it, Thoth?" Ra was clearly not in the mood for any more conversation, so Thoth chose his words carefully.

"I hope you are right, Ra."

"So do I."

"Skipping class on your first day!"

I sat there quietly in the wooden chair listening to the predictable rant. Telling me how wrong I was to do it, did I think I could get away with it – it was the normal telling off. His office had nothing interesting to look at. The walls were painted blue, with the skirt board white. A few awards hung around the place. It wasn't special. There was nothing that I could focus on while getting yelled at, so I chose my feet.

"You were lucky we allowed you into our school. With such a record as yours, Miss Haymitch, I would rethink your actions next time," the old man stated. I hadn't really learnt his name yet. It was one of those ridiculously long names that no one could pronounce. He looked like he could have been Santa Claus's brother: miniature white beard and fat. Well, more like a lawyer version of Santa. He had a grey suit, and wasn't jolly.

"Yes, Sir." It was all I could manage. I hated it when people yelled at me. Most people did, but I got really nervous. Sure, I could handle a conflict between me and a chick or guy at school, but adults were a whole other story.

"I'll be calling your brother. Now get to class."

I sprang from the chair with such force that it toppled over in the process of me making my escape. A little grunt escaped from "Santa's" mouth as I closed the office door.

I immediately made my way to maths, second period. Numerous people were already making their way into class, but one person caught my eye.

"Emily?" Before I could even recognise that my name had been said, I found my face planted straight into the ground.

"Freak." Two girls giggled as they walked on to class.

I pushed myself off the floor as a tanned hand reached out. I gladly took it. The hand pulled me off the floor, and I stared into two beautiful, lavender eyes. They looked so familiar, but I couldn't put a face to the eyes. I just stared intently at them, not looking at anything else.

"Are you okay?" They were just so pretty. "Emily?" I could have stared at them forever. It was like getting lost in your favourite place. "Emily!"

"Huh?" I finally looked at the boy's face. Immediately I made the connection: He was one of the people at Yugi's house (_I really should apologise for my outburst at his place,_ I thought). Marik, I think it was. His family helped Kyra out in the past, if I'm not mistaken. "Um, thanks."

I quickly hurried into class. I didn't want to seem rude or anything, but I had my own problems to deal with. I didn't want to be involved in this 'past life' stuff. _I'm not even sure if I believe in it yet. It's so outrageous! It'd be best if I just stay away from all of them. Wait 'til I work it all out in my head. Then maybe … oh, I don't know! This is all just too confusing._

Instead of worrying about 'spirits', I chose to pay attention to maths. It was fairly easy work: just geometry, nothing I hadn't done before. Class was finished pretty quickly. I got a few weird looks from people, but I couldn't work out why. I hadn't even been at the school for a full day, and people already think I'm weird.

The rest of the day went fast. I didn't have too many classes with the 'Yugi gang', as I called them now. Unfortunately, my brother was waiting for me at home.

When I reached home I quickly sneaked into my room, hoping not to run into my brother. Unfortunately, sitting on my bed was someone else.

"We need to talk."


	11. Chapter 10 Hi, I'm kit

_so i have chapter 10 up now yay! i'm still working out my plot fully, but have a good idea were i'm going! :)_

_i wanna give a special thanks to my amazing Beta who thinks all my horrible mistaken. THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
and thanks to The Queen of Water who is reading both of my stories at the moment!  
i love all the review i haven't had anything bad yet! just some feedback on things i can improve on. like how i swamped POV way to much at the beginning, but as you guys can see now i don't do that anymore!_

_YES I KNOW! where the hell is Bakura and the yu-gi-oh! gang? well there coming in the next chapter! it's some kyra and yami scene! i'm so excited to write them!, but i'm not the best with romantic scenes, but i shall try :) _

_chapter 12/13 will be the bakura and kyra/emily chapters. _

_i'm really looking froward to writing them. so don't worry i haven't forgotten about about them  
and i can't wait to get writing for emily and marik!_

_hope you guys enjoy. xx_

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_Hi, I'm kit._

* * *

"Matthew?" It wasn't meant to come out as a question, but: one, I was shocked he was here; and two, how the hell did he get in here?

He sat very peacefully on my blue blanket, which covered my single bed. Both feet were on the ground, his arms crossed over his chest, his wavy brown hair smoothed back with gel. His face was expressionless. I couldn't read a thing. Nothing! It was all hidden. Even his eyes said nothing.

I finally realised that I was staring. _Way to make the situation weirder. _My face just stared at him intently, neither one of us moving.

My mouth couldn't open. I couldn't form a single word. Nothing came out, just nothing. It was like I didn't speak English, that this was all some foreign language that I wasn't a part of.

The world outside of my room was filled with noise, but not here.

"I … needed to tell you … um, something." His voice echoed through the room, leaving nothing untouched, his mouth not too clear on what it was meant to say. Like there had been some confusion in the delivery of the message, and it left me with this failed attempt.

My voice had now returned.

"What is it you have come here for, hmm?" My body stood tall, proud of how it was. Unfortunately my mind didn't feel that way …

He looked down at his feet for a couple of seconds – deciding if he should tell me or not. In the end, he chose to. "Kit's angry," he stated. "Very angry." He decided that he needed to clarify what he had said.

* * *

Kit was a very short-tempered person. Anything could set her off. I knew this from first-hand experience.

"_Kit, come on, let's just go," I plead. Kit turns and looks at me; her eyes look straight at me. Her face is twisted with fury._

"_Just shut up!" she yells._

_I can't go through with it. I don't want to rob a house. I don't want to steal what could be someone's pride and joy. I would hate it if someone stole from me. I barely have enough things as it is._

"_Kit, come on – think abo- " My body triggers back from the unexpected blow. My body is knocked to the cold night glass. Kit, in an instant, jumps onto me, bearing teeth in my face, threatening to rip my flesh._

"_Listen here, Emily. You are helping me do this."_

* * *

The memory wasn't the best. Kit wasn't a bad person, not as much as everyone thought. Kit was actually a very sweet person when she wasn't high or going through withdrawal symptoms. She was my best friend. We were like glue – inseparable. Nothing could pull us apart from each other. It still saddened me that she couldn't pull herself together, that she'd waste away and no one would remember her.

* * *

"_Hey, new girl!"_

_My head jerks around to see who's calling me. It is possible that it could be someone else, but I'm the new girl, so it's probably me._

"_I have a name." I don't mind 'new girl', but after a while it gets pretty annoying. Some teachers even call me 'new girl'. Those are the teachers that will not like me by the end of the year._

"_Well, I like new girl – new girl." The girl's face is flawless. Not a single freckle or pore. Her light brown hair falls down her back in countless layers, reaching her hips. "So, has Megan the Fox come up to you yet?" she inquires._

_I'm trying not to laugh at the nickname, but my mouth has a mind of its own. Giggles roll off the tip of my tongue in symmetrical patterns._

"_Yes! And why is her nose … well … "_

"_Big?" she finishes for me._

_The girl had come up to me in second period with a group following her. Her face kind of reminded me of Barbie: big blue eyes, blonde hair, and way too much make-up. But what stuck out the most was her nose. It was huge. And it just sat there on her face._

"_You know what?"_

"_Um, no, I don't, but feel free to fill me in."_

_She smirks at me with a devilish grin. "I like you, and that doesn't happen often. Most of the girls here are idiots, but you? No, you're different. Kit."_

"_Kit." I test the name on my tongue. "Emily – or new girl." _

_She smiles at me, showing her perfect white teeth. Not a single gap is there. Her pale blue eyes just look at me._

"_Come on, I'll show you who's who."_

* * *

"Look, I just came to warn you that Kit's mad. You know she'll come after you," Matthew said while removing himself from my room. He brushed past my shoulder, leaving for the front door.

"All will be fine."

I jumped from the shock of seeing Kyra sitting where Matthew was. She still looked like a more evil version of me. Everything about her just had that slightly darker tone.

"How do you know?" How _could _she know? She didn't know Kit and what she was capable of. She didn't know anything!

"The gods will look after you. That is how I know, dear." She smiled, changing her evil look. It was a smile that made you smile. It was a smile that made everything seem okay, that nothing could touch you in any way.

"But the gods killed your child." I thought she would be the first to hate the gods. They killed her baby. I wouldn't be too happy with them, so why is she telling me to believe in them?

"Yes, they did, but that is in the past." I could tell that she was still sad, that there was still a lot of anger held up inside her. It was like I could feel her emotions. They were all flooding into me – mixing with my own emotions. It was a weird feeling.

"I believe your English teacher gave you homework?"

"How do you know?"

"Because I can see everything you see."

* * *

does saying please review get you to review?


	12. Chapter 11 The Fallen Will Rise Again

_im so sorry. i had no internet for two whole months and my laptop is dying again :(_

_hope you like this chapter and it was worth the long wait._

* * *

**Chapter 11  
_The Fallen Will Rise_**** Again.**

* * *

Two simple words summed up how Bakura was feeling: angry and confused. He had finally allowed himself the possibility of sister being alive, but he couldn't believe it. It just was bringing back too much pain for him to deal with. It also made his hatred towards the Pharaoh even stronger. It was his fault his sister died as well. In Bakura eye's, everything was the Pharaoh's fault.

His poor little sister couldn't have the life she deserved because of him. His little sister couldn't even remember what it was like to be free. She had spent her whole life trying to please the Pharaoh (what Bakura couldn't see was that it wasn't the Pharaoh she had tried to please; it was him). She couldn't have a normal life and grow up with a loving mother or father because of the Pharaoh.

He needed to hurry his plan along. The ultimate shadow game was in motion. The Pharaoh was going to fall to his knees and beg for death. He just needed a little help from an old _friend._

Marik was sitting by himself on the cold metal benches at the park. He watched as a mother duck guided her babies through the water, how she was trying her hardest to keep them safe at all cost. Like how his own brother had for him. For years he had tried to keep him safe and Marik had just thrown it back in his face. He'd been a spoilt brat clouded by revenge.

The park was deserted most of the time. Marik liked it like this because he was able to be alone with his thoughts. He could look at the beautiful surroundings and truly appreciate Mother Nature and what she had to offer – how she had the hard job of trying to keep everything in balance, when so many people tried to destroy that balance, including him.

Marik couldn't help but think of Emily: her long black and blue hair that glittered in the sunlight; her fierce but delicate eyes full of so much knowledge. He barely knew the girl, but he knew he was falling for her. Even the thought of her made him smile. He hadn't smiled much. Nothing really made him smile anymore, but this girl did. Whenever he closed his eyes all he saw was her. She filled his dreams with her quirky personality.

He let his eyes close as he thought of her. Unknowingly this left Marik wide open for an attack from the Thief King himself.

Bakura wasn't dumb. He never underestimated his prey and their strengths, nor would he attack – until he knew their weakness.

Bakura had been watching Marik ever since Battle City. After Marik betrayed him, he'd been out for revenge. It had seemed lately that Bakura's _life_ was all about revenge and how he could make others suffer. And Bakura's target was Marik. He had never liked the foolish boy from the start. He would have sent the boy to the Shadow Realm if he wasn't an Ishtar. It was the reason that he had helped him instead of just ripping the rod from his hands.

But things had changed and Bakura needed information from the teenaged boy. He needed to know if it was his sister. Deep down … he knew it was her. He also needed to know where the stone tablet had been relocated to. If he could find the tablet, he could for once and for all destroy the Pharaoh. There were still a few minor complications he hadn't worked out, but he was highly confident he could solve them. At the end of the day what Bakura wanted he would get. No matter what he had to do, he would do it. As long as he reached his goal it would all be worth it. The rest would all be collateral damage. Nothing major to worry about in his eyes – but then, wasn't that how he lost his sister? As 'collateral damage?'

Bakura knew from watching Marik in the shadows, studying his every move, how he walked and where he went, and one of those places was this park. Nearly every day after school he would sit here and watch the ducks. What made this so entertaining, Bakura didn't understand, but it was the perfect place for a _talk._

Bakura watched Marik, contemplating the best time to strike. He decided that he would have the best advantage when Marik closed his eyes. He carefully snuck up behind Marik and pushed him off the metal bench. Marik went face first into the grass. Bakura then casually took a seat on the bench, with a particularly smug look on his face. He waited for Marik to pull his small body off the ground.

Marik was highly shocked by the surprise attack. He quickly flipped himself over ready to fight, but froze when he saw Bakura. He knew this was coming. He had known that it was coming for long time. He had just hoped it would be later rather than sooner.

Marik tried to stand tall over Bakura and seem strong, but doing this to Bakura was stupid. Bakura saw it more as a challenge, which enraged him more. Luckily for Marik, Bakura was trying very hard to conceal his rage. And without the rod, Marik was defenceless against Bakura. So this worked well for both parties.

"What do you want, Bakura?" Marik demanded. He tried to sound brave, but you could hear the quiver of fear in his voice; his eyes were trying to not look into Bakura's fierce, brown ones. Any place was better than looking into Bakura eyes. They made you feel so small and hollow, like you had no purpose in living.

"Is that anyway to talk to an old friend? Hmm?" Bakura questioned in his sarcastic voice. He continued to stare at Marik with a twisted grin. This made Marik try even harder not to connect with Bakura's eyes because right now he felt like he could faint. He'd rather have been in front of his father than Bakura.

"I have nothing to say to you, Bakura." Marik answered, finding a little bit of strength and pride. Pride, something that Marik hadn't had in a long time. Something that he desperately wanted to have back – to have pride in himself.

Marik then chose to walk away. He headed away from the park, away from the demon lurking in the shadows. Unfortunately for Marik, the demon would not allow that, and Marik suddenly noticed that something was following him – not Bakura, but some kind of ominous, gaseous cloud. Its purple haze seemed to roll over itself along the ground and through the air. He recognised it immediately, and fear gripped at him as it spread close enough to touch him.

He was pulled into the dark purple cloud. It suffocated him in fog, curling around his body, and he knew it was being controlled by its master.

Marik tried to run out of the fog, but he knew it was pointless. He knew you could not escape the shadows until their master saw fit. Yet Marik still tried to run. The more he tried to free himself of the purple matter, the stronger it became. It became tougher, biting back at Marik when he tried to move, so he stopped moving and, with difficulty, calmed his breathing down. He let the shadows envelope him. He welcomed them like an old friend with arms wide open.

It was cold. That was the first thing Marik thought. He had never been to the Shadow Realm unwillingly until now, and that was all he could think of it as: cold. There was no other word to explain it. There was no light, no joy, no happiness. It was just _cold_. He couldn't feel anything but coldness and even that was hard to feel. Marik was starting to understand how people could go mad in here.

"Glad you could join me, Marik." The voice echoed around him. There was no escape from the tough snickering of Bakura, not when he controlled what could surround you. Not when he controlled whether you lived or died. "Now, should we begin where we left off?"

"What do you want from me, Bakura? Revenge? "There was nothing else he could want, nothing else Marik could give to Bakura. What Marik didn't know was that Bakura wasn't seeking a gold item, but golden knowledge. Knowledge that could kill the Pharaoh. He could end the world if he chose to, but did Bakura even know this himself? Did he really know what he was playing with?

"That, but I'll get it later." Slowly a cat-like grin emerged from the darkest – if it could be darker – parts of the shadow. Glowing white hair then followed a body. "What I want is for you to answer some questions. Simple, no?" His gaze was set on the nothingness behind Marik. Well, nothing that was there _yet …_

Marik was too stunned to speak, so he nodded his head.

"Good. I'm glad we see things eye to eye." He grinned at his victim; this victim that has also caused the same pain to others. "Firstly, is my sister alive?"

The question had been eating away at Bakura ever since that night with Kit. He almost wanted the answer to be no. If it _was_ his darling baby sister, how could he have left her there? She must have been so scared and confused and he just left her there. He'd broken all his promises by leaving her alone, all the promises he'd made to her after her death: how he would protect her if the gods allowed her to live; that he would never leave her side again.

Marik would have to know if she was alive. It was part of his job. As much as Bakura hated to admit it, she was the Queen of Egypt. So along with looking after the Pharaoh also came looking after Kyra. He remembered the spell so clearly when it was cast to revive her. He remembered how it didn't work. So if there was some secret to the spell he was unaware of, then Marik would know it.

"Yes … yes. She – she, uh … alive."

The weak voice hit Bakura hard. She was alive and he left her – just left her, like all those years ago. He completely forgot about his other mission and became focused on Kyra. _Where is Kyra's host? Is she okay? Has she seen the Pharaoh? Where can I find her? _were the questions that ran through his head. He was no longer seeking revenge on Marik because of his betrayal or the shadow games. He was doing what any older brother would do: focusing on protecting his little sister.

Suddenly, the dark purple cloud that Marik was struggling in disappeared. It was no longer keeping him captive or scared. He could move freely without being bitten back. The sun shone on his tanned face. He took in a deep breath of air, grateful he wasn't being suffocated anymore. He then quickly looked around in panic, his eyes searching for Bakura, but he was nowhere in sight. It was like there was no trace of the tomb robber at all.

Maybe it was Marik's imagination. Maybe he imagined the whole thing up. It wouldn't be the first time he had done it. He had gone to sleep countless times only to have nightmares of Bakura seeking revenge. He would have believed it was a dream too, if he didn't suddenly notice that his hand was covered in a purple, jelly-like substance.

He tried to shake it off, but it stuck to him. It was like the jelly had just found a new home and it had no intention of leaving any time soon. Then, it _moved_. It just moved up his arm, getting bigger and bigger. It was doubling in size by the minute. It had now fully covered Marik's arm, from the tips of his fingers to the top of his shoulders and it wasn't slowing down.

Marik couldn't think; he could only panic at the sight of the purple mess. _Could this be Bakura's punishment, to suffocate me in the darkness?_ The jelly had now covered half of Marik's chest and he wasn't getting any calmer. He tried to roll on the ground like it was fire, thinking wildly that maybe it would just melt away. _Melt away … that's it!_

Marik quickly ran over to the pond where the ducks were swimming happily, unaware of what was to come. They were just peacefully following their mother, trusting her to keep them safely out of harm's way. He dived into the water, causing the ducks to go off track. Marik hoped that the purple glob of mess would drop off him into the water, that it would just go away like dirt, but he was wrong. Instead, it seemed to feed the glob, making it duplicate faster. The only thing left was Marik's head. It bounced above the surface of the water, trying to get air. Then, within a matter of a few short seconds, Marik's head was covered in the purple, jelly-like substance, and he sank to the bottom of the pond.


	13. Chapter 12 What On Earth Is That Darknes

I'm super sorry! it been such a long time!  
My computer died and then i had to wait to get a new one. :(  
Then when i did get one i had to wait to get office word.

Then with my depression some what back, i haven't like writing. I'm sorry...

i have been thing about taking this story down and redoing it. I mean reading the what 7 chapters and its really shit. so i'm think about it... but writing is like a journey and i guess that shows in this story!

Anyway this chapter may have a few grammar mistakes here and there. I was Trying to get it up a soon as possible.

** The Queen of Water:**i hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry about the long wait. *hangs head in shame.* So this chapter is dedicated to you :)

* * *

Chapter 12  
_What On Earth Is That Darkness?_

* * *

**(Bakura's POV.)**

He looked at the world surrounding him- breathing air he hadn't felt for so long. The shadows hadn't given him any air, they suffocated him- not that he minded.

The shadows were friends to him. He had no happy memory that they could take to twist and touchier him. It had left the shadows frozen, unable to condor up some way to touchier its victim. This made him even prouder. He loved that they couldn't hurt him. He laughed at their miserable attempts. It made him invisible and in his mind he was.

There was only one other person that he knew that could escape the shadows clutches and he hated to admit it was because of him he was free. Not because of his genuineness and strength, but because Bakura opened the shadows.

But it wasn't all Bakura he told himself.

If Marik's guard hadn't been so low he would have never escaped. He would have still been rooming the darkness. That made him even madder. That he couldn't control Marik fully. That he wasn't as strong as he used to be.

Granted, yes he was controlling the body now, but he was using all his concentration. He could also feel something in the shadows helping him. He couldn't quite pin point what it was, but he felt he could trust the masked figure. Like it was a part of him somehow; that without it, he wouldn't existed.

Yet he also felt like it was feeding on him. That it was oh-so-slowly drawing power off him.

Malik shock the whole feeling off. It wasn't important. He had a goal to obtain and if his feeling was right he would deal with it later. He was Malik, nothing was more powerful than him right? And in right sense mind what would help him while trying to eat him? None of it was making any sense what so either.

Trying to make sense of the whole thing gave Malik a pounding headache, taking him away from his original purpose: getting revenge on the pharaoh.

Bakura walked the streets of domino city trying to remember where the Emily girl lived. He had been to her house once pretending to be Ryou. The ring she wore on her finger was radiating with such power that he had to investigate.

At first he thought that the ring could have been a millennium item. The ring radiated so much power that it could have been all seven millennium items together. It had so much power that he couldn't understand how the girl was unaware of what she possessed.

He had to admit that she was a rather interesting character (so much better then the brats that follow the pharaoh around) to meet. She wasn't weak and he could see the fire in the girl's eyes. It was such a shame that she drank, he kept he from her full potential.

She was like his sister in many ways. It was probably one of the reasons he didn't want to destroy her soul; also probably why he didn't kill the girl that threw the knife. He could sense that it was Emily's fight not his. It was the only reason allowing him to save the pitiful girl from a painful death.

It didn't take Bakura to long to find the direction of Emily's house. He just followed the scent of power. His millennium ring didn't take too long to find it. In fact the millennium ring seemed keen to find the ring. _A little too keen. _

He continued walking until he came to the house.

He thought about just walking into the house, but decided against it. His sister was probably already angry with him for not believing her. He didn't really feel like listing to some lecture about it being rude to walk into homes and how he had not manners.

Sure, he loved her sister more than anything (well almost anything), but sometimes she could be very irritating. The years she spent in the royal palace made her soft and snobby. It had made him want to destroy the pharaoh even more because of it, because he made her change.

He knocked on the door feeling ridicules for not just walking in. he was doing it to make his sister happy, but wasn't she the one that nearly had a baby to the blasted pharaoh? Did she not fall in love with him and almost get married. He should be her kissing his feet saying sorry.

Bakura stopped himself before anymore thought like that came to mind. Those thought were the reason that she got killed in a way. He would be childish and dumb to not believe that he didn't play a role her death. It was his sword that pierced her soft skin. That plumbed into her beating heart.

He was as much to blame as the pharaoh and he hated himself for it.

The door slowly opened to reveal Emily. She didn't look shocked like he had expected or even scared, but more disappointed.

"Great, more Egypt, magic crap. Fun. And here I was hoping you were my pizza." Emily grumbled under her breath slowly closing the door.

She wanted to help Kyra and all, but she just wasn't in the mood right now to deal with the Egypt crap. She was trying to deal with her own horrible life (Kit) and dealing with Kyra's past brother was not on her list for today.

Before she could close the door and stop Bakura coming in, Bakura shoved his hands onto the door. _Knew I should have just walked in_. he pushed it open re-framing her from closing it.

It didn't bother Emily too much; she just smiled at the ring. _Have fun talking to your brother_. She thought as she closed her eyes. She had been practicing with Kyra last night with switching into her soul room.

Surprisingly her soul room was bright. Well one side was bright and colorful. It was filled with all things that were, well happy. One the other side it was dark and sad. Just looking at it would make you queasy and sick. The cross over between the two sides was disturbing. The two sides were both fight for dominance creating a line of pure madness.

Emily finding that her soul room boring and a tad to creepy to be in- listened to the family reunion…

* * *

**(Kyra POV.)**

I was a highly surprised to find that Emily had taken me out of my soul room. She didn't really like the situation she had found herself in and she was trying to stay as normal as possible. That involved ignoring me a lot.

She wasn't rude, but tended to try and avoid anything that was about Egypt. I don't blame the girl either. My preseason has most likely turned her world upside down. I have probably changed every belief she has ever had. For that I was always sorry.

Never the less, the girl could still do with learning some manners. The girl would be stoned as soon as she opened her moth in Egypt. Her tongue was like a sharp blade, something that she needed to learn to control.

I was even more shocked to see the person standing in front of me. He had snow white mattered hair, that I really just wanted to wash and brush (he use to show more pride in appearance). His brown eyes were showing fear that he was trying to cover up. His face was strong, but there was a slight tremble. _ He was scared of me?_

He didn't look me in the eye, his face stayed down; waiting for my approval to let him rise.

"Look. At. Me." I whispered to him.

He raised his head slowly, trying to avoid contact with my eyes.

I could feel the guilt rolling off him. The guilt he had carried for the past 5000 years for my death. He felt so much responsibility for me. And it was only now that I realized it- realized that he felt so much responsibility for me.

"Why are you here now? Why?" He shouted at me, his voice trembling with so much sadness and guilt; entwined with confusion. "Have the gods not punished me enough? Not already given me a reason to hate myself? Why Kyra? Why are you here?"

_Why was I here? _A question that I have asked myself already. A question that haunted my dreams.

"Why do you think I am here?" I questioned him, my voice soft and smooth, in attempts to calm my brother.

"To kill me." he stated so clearly. Like he knew that one day I would return to kill him. That his death was already written in the scriptures.

It pained me to think, that he thought I wanted to kill him. That this was why I was here: for revenge; to kill my own flesh and blood; to end his life as he ended mine so many years ago.

The thoughts sickened me to the gut. That my own brother thought that I could ever do that.

That was when it hit me like a Nile River: this was why the god awoke me. It was to free my brother's soul. To allow him to rest and set him free of all this guilt. To finally once and for all put an end to my brother and the pharaohs war. They wanted me to finish what I started 5000 years ago.

"No, Bakura" the words startled him. "I am here not to kill you, but to forgive you."

* * *

**(Emily POV.)**

I watch the two siblings have their little talk. It more consisted of silent watching each other. It was rather weird to watch. Bakura/Ryou, whoever it was (the whole Yami and Hikari thing is still confusing), walked away after Kyra said: I am here not to kill you, but to forgive you.

I managed to take control back of my body and noticed that the sun was starting to set.

I found some food that was edible in the cupboard and started to cook dinner. My brother was going to be home from work soon and I had a feeling that he was going to give me a lecture about school. I hadn't gotten one yet for ditching, but one was bond to come soon.

He got home about an hour later and just went to his room.

When I went to check if he wanted something to eat he was out like a light. He had been working really weird shift hours and it was taking a toll on his body.

A couple of hours later I jumped into my bed. I let the stress of the day fade away as I fell into a world of dreams, little did I know that a night mare was waiting in the wings…

* * *

**There was darkness surrounding me. It fully covered me from head to toe. The place was cold, sending a chill down my spine. I couldn't see anything. There was a smoky gas making my eyes roll over. **

**The place felt so cold and empty, like nothing was ever here. That this place is abandoned and unloved, yet I could still feel something lurking in the shadows. It was as if, something was studying my every move, watching to see what I would do. **_**Strange I had never had dreams like this before.**_

"**Emily." **

**I turned around to try and find the voice, but I couldn't see anything. **_**Darn fog! **_**My eyes couldn't penetrate the smoke, but even if they could. I don't think I would have been able to see the owner of the voice. **

"**Don't you want it to stop?" The voice questioned. It didn't sound masculine or feminine. It just sounded cold and unloved. **

"**What to stop? Who the hell are you?"**

**The voice just bombed with laughter instead. Every sound that **_**it**_** made dripped with darkness. I felt like it was trying to suffocate me. **

"**Silly child, who am I not?" It was trying to mess with my mind. Lucky my mind is already messed up. "Don't you want to be free of this magic? Be free of Kyra." **

"**How do you know about Kyra? What do you want?" **

**It laughed again, louder and more furious. **_**It **_**enjoyed toying with me. I could hear it in **_**its**_** voice every time **_**it **_**talked. The thing was toying with me, but why?**

"**It's not what I want dear. It's what you want." **_**It**_** started. "Don't you want to be free of all this magic, go back to how life uses to be? I can make that happen. I can make it all goes away. Don't you want that?"**

"**I'm listening." **

**As if I could fell the smirk on **_**its **_**face when the words left my lips, **_**it**_** continued to talk. **

"**All you have to do is give me that ring and it will all go away." **

"**It will all go away?" I repeated like some mind controlled puppet. **

**My head was starting to feel light headed and this **_**thing**_** was starting to sound right. **_**it**_** could make it go away. All of it goes away. My life would go back to normal. Everything would b-**

"_**Emily, don't do it."**_** The voice sounded so pretty and light. Like an angle from the heavens. **

"**All you have to do is give me the ring." The other voice sounded good too. **

"_**Emily, you need to fight it. Child you must fight this dark spell. He tells only lies." **_**The angel spoke. ****Maybe she was right or maybe she is the one lying. **

"**I can bring your mother back to you."**

"**You can?" I wished I could have my mother back. It would be nice to have her back. To be able to feel her soft hugs. I would like that a lot. **

"**Yes. Just give me the ring." **

**The angel started telling me again not to. That is was all a lie, that I shouldn't give him the ring. **

**While on the other hand **_**it **_**was whispering me promises. **

"**All I need is the ring. Just hand it over." **

**The two continued to bicker in my head, giving me an amazing headache. My head was spinning like someone had just given me two blows to the head. My head hadn't felt so sore since my last run in with Kit. **

**Slowly I lifted my hand to look down onto the ring. It was the only thing that was see-able in this place. It glowed, doing its best to lighten up the place. It failed miserably- like most things in life. **

**My fingers slowly grabbed hold around the ring. They gently tugged at the ring, pulling it up from my index finger. The ring was warm and stuck to my finger. It was like the ring was telling me to keep it. I ignored it though and continued to pull. **

**Eventually the ring came off. I twirled it around my fingers before handing it over. **

"_**No!" the angle shouted. **_

_**My palm was wide open with the ring sitting in the middle. It was waiting to be taken. **_

_**I cleared my voice: "Here, tak-"**_

* * *

"Emily, wakeup. You've got school dumb ass."

* * *

Review and i might update quicker. :)


End file.
